puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrea Omdahl (GA)
bNAME/b: Astrea Omdahl bSPECIES/b: Human bGENDER:/b Female bAGE:/b 18-years-old bHOMEWORLD:/b Arisia bHOUSE COLORS:/b *Olive green *Azure blue *Wine red bAPPEARANCE/b: (an image or a description) bHISTORY/b: A modern day descendant of the original crash survivors, Astrea grew up submerged in the culture of the Order of the Lens. Though her elder sisters rose quickly to serve as the Order’s poster girls, Astrea herself felt overshadowed. While she was given the princess treatment by those trying to curry favor with her sisters, Astrea’s personality chafed at the easy life. Naturally gifted with engineering talents, the girl often got into trouble growing up for dismantling equipment. It wasn’t until her parents managed to negotiate for a seasoned engineer to take the role of mentor for the girl that her energies were redirected and, more or less, contained to be less damaging. Astrea’s talent with a blade manifested at a young age. Demonstrating an almost unnatural skill, her extreme young age worried those around her - they took it upon themselves to actually train her so she didn’t hurt herself or others as they couldn’t manage to keep them out of her hands. In fact, she somehow managed to get a hold of them when they went out of their way to hide them. As the years past, she’s become a strong wielder of her blades - able to alternate between two or one lightsaber without much difference in combat abilities. Recognizing their daughter’s internal struggles, Astrea’s parents arranged for an old Defender class light corvette as a fifteenth birthday present. Naming the craft iShirayuki/i after a fictional character the ship’s remaining former paint job reminded her of, the teen dove right into restoring and repairing the ship - though technically still flight capable, it needed a lot of work. Unfortunately, on a business trip a few weeks later, the ship carrying both her parents vanished without a trace. Feeling no one else tried to understand her, Astrea grew distant from her sisters and buried herself into working on the *Shirayuki* and training. For three years, she withdrew from the outside world until her sisters managed to force their way into getting her attention. Now just past her eighteenth birthday, Astrea was forced to face her parents weren’t going to be coming back. Though, as her sisters pointed out, that didn’t mean they were necessarily dead, just lost. With this realization cracking through, the old version of herself that she had been burying started to break through. With the blessings and support of her sisters, Astrea took the now finished iShirayuki/i to the stars to try and find whatever leads she could as to her parents’ face. Along the way, she’s taken to ferrying cargo, and the occasional passenger, to maintain a credit balance to keep afloat. bEQUIPMENT/b: *Lightsabers *Tool belt *iShirayuki/i *Breakpoint revolver bMANNERISM/b: Astrea has something of a wide-eyed innocence to her. Though not gullible or naive, she is experiencing the galaxy outside her home moon for pretty much the first time. This leads to her curiosity sometimes getting her into trouble. Having grown up immersed in the teachings of the Arisian Order of the Lens, she can find those who are diehard followers of other groups as misguided. As they don’t always take kindly to this, Astrea hasn’t always made friends. (Mannerisms are habits or practices such as for example people on Earth saying 'Bless you' after someone sneezes. It's things the character does without thinking that are usually very minor but add to the character- at times mannerisms can tell a story of their own. Perhaps the character has a tattoo on the back of their hand that they rub when nervous....) bWORLD VIEW/b: (World View is how a character views themselves and others in the world- it's anything ranging from 'group x is terrible and group y is great' to 'the exchange of ideas is crucial in universal understanding and the advancement of society'. World View can be summed up though as how the character sees those around them in relation to themselves. Researching such will also benefit you the player in understanding what role you have taken upon yourself to portray) bPAIN POINTS/b: *The possibility her parents are dead. Though she recognized long ago the logic that it might be true, the hope in her heart that she’ll find them alive and bring them home is a main driving force for her. *Lethal force. To date, Astrea has not had to take a life and she could potentially blue screen if she ever had to. (Pain Points are activities the character refuses to engage in or finds the greatest difficulty engaging in. It's the sights that the character will attempt to avoid or the topics that they don't want to discuss) list*list/list bDESIRES/b: (Desires are the opposite of Pain Points- they are the activities your character seeks out and the reactions they relish. It's as mild as seeking the compliment of a crush or as extravagant as wanting to be surrounded with actual physical books. It's not the same as goals in that it's not a specific objective but rather environments or behavior they seek out.) list*list/list bFEARS & PHOBIAS/b: ('Fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering' - there are always fears. Some as mild as 'the fear of rejection' and others more rooted into one's psyche enough to be considered a mental illness- such as Agoraphobia. As the OP of this RP I assure you that I won't 'spam' your character's fears- I'm interested in plot not torture) list*list/list bFORCE POWERS:/b *Breath Control *Center of Being *Art of Movement *Comprehend speech *Hibernation trance *Shadow vision *Telekinesis *Force jump *Force Speed list*list/list Category:Characters Category:Golden Age